devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Hells of the Demon Army
The Jailors of Hell Types of Jailors Jailors of Pride The most basic of the 7 netherworld Jailors, Pride jailors are composed mainly of Sand, and use it as a medium of transport between the human and demon world. As their name implies, they are controllers of the people who have comitted pride in their life, and must suffer in the after life. Their main weapon of choise is a sickle, and does really low damage. Jailors of Envy The Envy jailor can be found within the stomachs of Leviathan, and are similiar to the Pride jailors but do not have as much mobility as their counter-parts. They are the only jailors which are not composed of sand, but rather, a mysterious liquid. Jailors of Wrath Pathetic and most miserable of the jailors, Wrath carries a large explosive sack of skin on it's back, and kills itself by dropping to the ground in a crowded area, causing huge damage to Dante but also causing collateral damage to all demons in a certain radius. Jailors of Sloth Sloth jailors are most definately the tallest of all the jailors, and also bear a large sickle, as their little brothers, the Prides do. They don't wear any robes, revealing their sand-based bodies. They also have the ability to teleport right next to Dante, which is an excellent opportunity to attack, and is the only time that they will do so. Jailors of Greed Not quite fighting demons, but rather demons who summon those who they warden to do their dirty work for them. The Greed jailors summon a combination of Greed and Lust jailors to do combat for them, using their coffins as spirit summoners. As a last resort, they swing their heavy coffins to defend themselves, should their minions not provide adequate protection. Jailors of Gluttony The gluttony is merely an 'upgraded' design of the Pride jailor. He wields a double edged staff, and has the ability to blow sand blasts towards it's enemies, causing mediocre damage. Jailors of Lust Lust jailors are the next step up from the Pride jailors, and wear red distinctive robes, which symbolise the sin they punish. Wielding a larger and most definately sharper sickle than the Pride jailors, the Lust jailors can take alot more damage as well as deal alot more of it out. Hell Vanguard The Hell Vanguard is the head manager of the 7 Deadly Sins Jailors, and manages all the dead souls, allocating them to the correct group of jailors. He is feared throughout the demon world for his fighting prowess, and does battle with his magical scythe. Abyss Technically the Abyss are not jailors but they fight and look similar to the jailors so I count him as a jailor. These creatures live at the deepest region of the demon world, and rise up from the liquidate floor to attack. The Abyss was an unstoppable demon, embued with magic powers. His sickle is similiar to that of the Sloth jailor. The Abyss also seems to be dripping with blood, which adds to the viciousness of the creature.